perfect
by Tillyalf427
Summary: Ayumi and Naomi find the book of shadows but are found using black magic by some VERY important people. What will happen?


**(This story is probably only gonna be one chapter but I might link it into another story I'm writing the first chapter of anyway it starts at the start of the 8****th**** chapter in book of shadows and kind of leads off after that. I did change some things that happen in the game like the fact that Hinoe IS NOT GOING TO DIE! The one part of that chapter I hated anyway I will shut up now even though I'm not talking****)**

Ayumi`s POV

I saw Naomi outside her best friend Seiko`s house, obviously debating with herself whether she should ring the doorbell and confront Seiko`s younger siblings. She was about to go when I grabbed her arm stopping her "Don`t do this." I say determined to stop her"What do you plan to say to them. You know how this will turn out."She started sobbing silently over Seiko`s death and so we began walking home. She seemed defeated, like she no longer wanted to live. As we walk I start explaining about the old Shinozaki estate in the next town, the house where Sachiko and Yoshie had lived, the house I hoped to get answers from. I asked if she wanted to come with me and she agreed and so, we went to the train station and got on the train which stopped closest to the address I had found. We started walking in what we supposed to be the right direction only as we had never been here before, we couldn't be too sure."Is this definitely the right way?" Naomi asked. I shrugged my shoulders "I don't know but maybe we could ask at that house."I suggested. We asked the kind woman who answered the door for directions but she kind of freaked out and started muttering things like "What business do you have at the Shinozaki estate?" And"You don't know about _it_ do you?"The woman pushed us away towards the gate and so we carried on walking up the hill, hoping that we were going in the right direction. A car came up behind up so we squashed up against the barrier on the side of the road. When the driver saw them, he pulled up and the window on the passenger side came down."What`s a couple of young girls doing round here?"he asked

"Well...we were...looking for the old Shinozaki estate." Naomi said worried the man might respond in the same way as the woman did before."I don't know what business ya got at the old Shinozaki estate but I`ll drive ya up there. Hop in." the man said gesturing for them to get into his old pickup truck. Me and Naomi looked at each other and then back to the man "Thanks." I said opening the door so that we could both get in.  
>They eventually pulled up outside a forest with a path through the trees. As far as they could see, it lead to a clearing with an old building just visible. "This is as far as I can drive ya. The estate is just down that path I`ll wait for ya here. Also, if anything weird happens come right back, this area is known for criminals as everyone knows no-one lives here anymore. "the man said<p>

"Okay thanks again."Naomi said I nodded as we both got up and set off down the path. We looked around for a bit but the actual house was gone so all we had to look around was an old farm building. It didn't take long to realise that we weren't going to find any answers in the old farm building and so, we headed back down the path towards the man's truck. When we found it again, we looked inside it to find that the man wasn't there but he had left the engine running and so we tried heading down the hill before ending up back at the man's truck. As the man wasn't there and it was cold, we headed back to the old farm building, partly because it had started to rain and partly because it has working lights and is safer. We headed back down the path and what we saw amazed us as well as creeping us out a bit. In the middle of what was just an empty plot of land before, stood a house which certainly wasn't there before. It was glowing slightly and seemed to be almost floating so after a short discussion, we decided to go in. After finding a hidden room which only had access through a safe, we explored that room and what we, managed to find was even more amazing. We found the book of shadows. I wasn't thinking clearly so I convinced Naomi to try a spell to resurrect the dead with me unfortunately, it didn't work and instead of bringing back a happy smiling Mayu it brung back a thing with no face, calling out for her best friend. Our plan to bring her back had failed as after a while, strange markings appeared on her body and many sharp objects like blades stuck into the markings on her neck, arms and legs. Then, the strange markings appeared on me and Naomi as well. A blade stuck itself in my neck before I heard footsteps. I looked up weakly and saw the man from before along with Hinoe and a few other people who I didn't recognise. There was an important looking woman who was chanting something in a foreign language, when she had finished chanting, the mysterious marks on both me and Naomi disappeared. Hinoe ran up to me and hugged me saying I should off told her where I was going before the important looking woman said in a stern voice "What did you think you were doing?" I couldn't answer. If I told her we were trying to bring our friend (who technically didn't exist) back to life."Well are you going to answer or not?"She asked again. God this woman was rude."Erm...well we were trying to bring our friend back to life..."I say trailing off and not daring to meet anyone's gaze

"What you were doing was using black magic which, being related to Hinoe you should know is forbidden and not taken very lightly."The woman said sternly giving me and Naomi an icy glare "Just so you know, we are from the witchcraft association and for this offence, you will both be expected in court next weekend. "She turned around and headed up the stairs followed by the man and then me, Naomi and Hinoe. When we got out of the house, it was pitch black outside and you could hardly see your own hand 5 inches away from your face."Come on we best go."Hinoe said starting to walk through the forest path. When we were about half way down the hill where there was phone signal, Hinoe pulled her phone out and texted our dad explaining what happened and asking if he could come and pick them up. After a while, a car could be seen making its way up the hill and it pulled up next to where they were waiting. Everyone got in and they dropped Naomi off at her house before heading back home.

When they got there, their mum ran over and hugged Ayumi noting the visible cuts in her neck, arms and legs. After this, the realisation hit them; their daughter had been using black magic which was a big offence to the people in charge of the witchcraft society."What did you think you were doing?"My dad asked sternly

"I just wanted my friends back..."I mumbled. I hadn't told my parents about heavenly host in fact I hadn't even told Hinoe who is the one person who might actually believe me

"What do you mean you wanted your friends back?"My mum asked more sympathetic than my dad had been. I couldn't take it anymore, I burst into tears, Mayu`s death haunting my thoughts and playing over and over again. Ms Yui`s terrified scream as she fell to an unavoidable death ringing in my ears. The smell of blood and rotting bodies along with the taste of the disgusting water from the pool. The feeling of guilt hitting me full on once more. I couldn't stop crying and struggled to get any words out when my mum sat me down and asked me to explain what had happened to my friends and why I was crying. I eventually got an explanation out, not going into detail about anything in case I remembered it too clearly and couldn't get the image out of my head. My parents didn't believe me but luckily Hinoe did and managed to convince them that I was telling the truth. They looked at each other thinking that their daughter had gone crazy so Hinoe led me upstairs to my room and sat down with me. I was still sobbing silently when I looked up at her and she asked why I didn't tell her what had happened. I replied saying that she probably wouldn't believe me and that no one else even remembered the four who had died in heavenly host. She asked what their names were and said she vaguely remembered hearing the names somewhere before. She gave me a hug and soon after I went to bed, only to slip into a nightmare as soon as I closed my eyes.

The next day I didn't go to school neither did Naomi but the day after when we went back, we were bombarded by questions as to what happened by Satoshi and Yoshiki. Yoshiki had spotted the cut on my neck and asked how it happened and so we ended up telling both boys everything that had happened a few days before. They were shocked when we told them about the book of shadows but when we told them about the court meeting the next day, Yoshiki completely lost it and started saying all sorts of things like "Why the hell are they making you go to court because of a book". We then had to explain that when we tried to bring Mayu back to life it was using black magic and about how we failed the spell and could of died. School went quite quickly and at the end of the day when we were all walking home, Satoshi and Yoshiki asked if they could come with us to the court which we agreed to. It would make it better knowing that not everyone thought we were insane. We all went our separate ways with me and Naomi dreading what was going to happen the next day...

We were on our way to the court; I had hardly had any sleep the night before because of heavenly host and hoping nothing too bad would happen in court. Hinoe had helped me to choose something to wear and she tried to calm me down but I could only think of one person who could calm me down right now. Yoshiki Kishinuma. He knew exactly what happened in that school and i doubted anyone else could imagine how bad it was without being there themselves. The court was posh and fancy with big columns on either side of the door and red velvet curtains as well as dark coloured oak seats the people in the court started asking me and Naomi questions like why we tried resurrecting the dead and who it was we had tried to resurrect. After a while, a few people were discussing it and one of them said "Ayumi Shinozaki. We can sense that this wasn't the first time you`ve used black magic." I was shocked; I have only ever used it once which was the other day."And when might that be?"I asked sounding a bit too sarcastic. These people were starting to drive me up the wall."Objection."I heard Hinoe say"If she had used black magic before, she would of been in court before. Am I right?"

"Well yes but...oh I'm sorry Miss Shinozaki we got the wrong paper, please excuse us while we go find the right one."One of the people said. They better be sorry, I thought, oh god why am I saying things like...well like Yoshiki?

In the end, we got away with nothing more than a warning not to do it again but it still didn't erase the memories from heavenly host or bring our friends back. After leaving the court me, Naomi, Yoshiki and Satoshi all ended up going into town."Come on let's get McDonalds!"Me and Naomi begged they eventually agreed so we set off."Ha ha those people in the court were like older than the earth."I laughed

"did I hear right? Shinozaki offending people."Yoshiki asked

"Hey I can offend people." I said pretending to be offended

"Really?"He asked again

"Yes I can you... erm...let me think." I said Yoshiki laughed

"See my point has been proved."Yoshiki said still laughing as i punched his shoulder."And you can be violent wow!"he pretended to be amazed

"That didn't hurt did it?"I asked

"No. Not at all."Yoshiki laughed

"You're so mean to me."I said pretending to be upset before bursting out laughing."Okay I can't be serious either."

"Hey you know McDonalds is there."Naomi said pointing backwards at the shop which we had completely walked past during our conversation "Oh" I said laughing at our stupidity. We all got something to eat before going to see a movie. We ended up watching a horror film called Annabelle which to be honest wasn't scary at all. After this, Satoshi and Naomi had to go which left me and Yoshiki alone. It started to rain and the thunder started roaring in the distance and so we decided to go back to Yoshiki`s apartment. On the way there, we had many pointless arguments like what the most annoying song in the world was and about where Canada was as Yoshiki had thought it was in Russia. We went inside and carried on talking about random, extremely pointless things. The thunder roared so loud that it could of been in the same room as us, causing me to scream. "I thought you liked thunder because of your ghost stories." Yoshiki said confused as to why I was afraid all of a sudden. "Look, I`ve never told anyone this before so do you promise not to tell anyone?"I asked, Yoshiki nodded "Well...I`m actually kind of a wimp and always have been. I actually get scared by loads of things but I don't like showing it so I tell ghost stories to hide it. I know I`m kind of stupid for that but yeah."

"I never would of guessed actually."Yoshiki said "Good job hiding it but it`s okay to be scared. I mean I get scared quite a lot actually. I was scared when my parents kicked me out, I was scared in that god damned school...I was scared in the court before.."

"Why in the court?"I asked

"Because...well this is really hard for me to say to you but...I thought I would lose you..."Yoshiki replied

"But why would that bother you?"I asked with butterflies in my stomach, was he going to say what I thought he was going to?

"Well you see...that day with the P.E teacher...you stopped me from dropping out and...well...to put it simply, I love you..."Yoshiki replied. I was shocked, I never thought he would feel the way I did now."I...Yoshiki...I...love you too."I replied still in shock.

"W..wait ... what?"Yoshiki asked shocked

"I love you too." I said again "All those times you protected me and helped me and made me feel better made me realise that people were wrong about you. People say you`re a delinquent but they don't know how wrong they are. You are in fact the one person that I love to be with. The one person who I love talking to and the one person who truly knows how I feel..."Yoshiki looked at me shocked before pulling me into a kiss. I could swear that miniature fireworks went off inside me. This was my first kiss with the first person I had truly loved and it was...perfect.

**(Yay Ayushiki****anyway this is a lot longer than things I usually write un less its a story with multiple chapters but yeah longer than I expected it to be****)**


End file.
